Our Summer
by blueIvy
Summary: Summer holiday is here and the trio is spending it at the burrow. Emotions could finally be expressed. Beside Summer all has at least one great romance. R/H and H/G Rated R just to be safe


Authors note: =( they kept freezing my ff so I want to be very careful about this one. I hope everyone enjoys it and reviews =)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
His breath tickled her neck as they lay together in the summer sun. Today was the most beautiful day and they had managed to plan the perfect picnic. He held her close as they laughed and enjoyed the moment together. She smelled of fresh lilac and he of a musky clean scent that had become his trademark. They locked eyes for a second and became lost in the window to each other's soul. They moved in slowly to each other, waiting to taste the sweetness of their love, they needed this moment. Eyes shut; lips ready to embrace. finally fate would have its reward. Slowly. anticipating. needing.loving.and then.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ron screamed as he awoke from his dream. "What the bloody hell are you doing? What is this? ICE!" Ron continued to scream as his prankster brothers stood in front of him laughing as they saw the reaction to the joke they had just played. Ron had become used to George and Fred's antics and while he was not shocked that they would choose to attack when he was most unable to retaliate but mostly he was rather upset they he had been disturbed from his dream. Not that it would make sense to tell them that, they would tease him forever, if they knew.  
  
"It's a bit icy this morning, better make sure you keep yourself dry" Fred belted as he continued to laugh. "Besides Mum wanted us to wake you up."  
  
"Yeah today is the day Harry and Hermione are arriving here." George chimed in as the two left the room discussing what cruel joke they would play on Percy. Ron had momentarily forgotten that arrangements had been made so that his two best friends could stay with him for an entire summer. In fact he had been counting down their arrival since the day they he had found out that they were coming. Ron's parents had told his that Dumbledore had given Harry permission to stay with Ron's family and Hermione's parents had been invited to spend summer holiday in Asia with a group of doctors who gave free medical and dental to those in need. So the trio was able to stay together, and he would see her everyday, them everyday. Ron quickly cleared his thoughts from his head he stood up and stared to get dressed. He took particular notice to the way he looked in his mirror, he was much taller now and his shoulders had broadened. His red hair hadn't change bit but he grew into his looks and had become quite attractive. Not that he paid any mind to this fact he was still concerned with his red hair and his freckles, which only he could see at this point, but others had paid much attention to his change. The clock chimed and Ron knew that it was only minutes before she, they came. He gathered his thoughts and headed downstairs to greet his friends as they arrived.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello? Hello? Is anyone here?" Harry questioned as he thumped his trunk and school items down the staircase. It had seemed if Harry was the only one is the house at the time and he let out a sign of relief. The Dursleys had decided to avoid the house the day Harry was leaving for the Burrow and unlike most families who would use the time to say there final goodbyes the Dursleys used the time to avoid anything magical. Harry didn't mind however and continued to gather his thoughts, as he made sure he had everything he would need for not only the summer but for the next year of Hogwarts. Hogwarts had become Harry's true home and during vacations he had dreaded the idea of leaving the castle. Living with the Dursleys was not an easy task and Harry was often set aside and put down for his talents and abilities. Harry was a wizard. The Dursleys were Muggle, nonmagic, so at times living with them was more of a battle then wizards chess. Harry had managed to allow this not to keep him down. He was once just a scrawny boy whose parents died in a car crash. But now he was tall and lean, he held a handsome stature and to top it off he was famous within the wizard community. He was the only known survivor of a curse cast by Lord Voldormort, an evil and most deadly wizard. Many a time had he faced the evil that most fear and every time managed to defeat him. Along with his two best friends, of course. But Harry put these thoughts in the back of his mind; and focused on what was happening now he had become fortunate enough to be able to stay with his friend Ron Weasly all of summer. Harry smiled at the thought of finally having a true summer holiday. Finally. Suddenly the clock rang, 9 o'clock.  
  
"Well here goes nothing." Harry said as he gather up all of his belongings and step into the fire place. "THE BURROW" Harry threw down the floo powder and with that he was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mum! Daddy! I'm almost ready to go I just need to make sure that I've gotten everything I need. I might need to bring an extra bag that way I can carry all my books." Hermione yelled down the hall to her parents as she packed the rest of her things into her trunk. She had hope that she would be able to stay home and study for some classes that she knew she would be taken but to her surprised her parents informed her of an opportunity for them to go to Asia and help others with dental needs. Hermione decided that maybe things had worked out for the best because this way she would be able to spend some time with her friends, Ron and Harry. The three spent so much time together that when summer holidays came it was really tough to be separated. Especially with Harry under such a strong lock and key. She giggled a bit as she thought of the first time Ron had tried to use a telephone. He came from a wizard family and wasn't quite used to the muggle items. She thought about how distressed he had sounded when she had received an owl from him about the situation. Ron.  
  
"This everything?" Mr. Granger said as he entered Hermione's room to gather up all her things.  
  
"HUH? Oh yes, yes, daddy that's everything. I'm going to carry this bottle here it contains the floo powder. I just need to check my room over once more and make sure I have everything squared away." Hermione replied as her father carried her things out of the room. Well this was it the last moments before she left for the Weasly's. Her bed was made, her floor was clean, and how did she look? Hermione looked in the mirror once more making sure that she looked proper, for the trip that is not for anyone in particular. Her hair was laying semi flat nicely down on her head. It had become less frizzy during the years and she was most certainly glad for that. She looked sideways her figure had really grown out into a curvy and womanly shape. Well I'm just me she thought as she gave one final glance. She still saw the same old girl in the mirror who was the bookworm of the group, but then again not everyone saw her that way. Hermione gathered her thoughts and closed the door to her bedroom, she headed down the hallway where here parents had already placed her items into the fireplace. She kissed her parents goodbye and wished them love on their trip. She promised to be good and to avoid trouble at all cost and with that the clock showed 9:15 and she was gone. 


End file.
